El Decimo Vongola Enamorado?
by mooniemouse27
Summary: Quien decia que los guardianes del Sol no iban a tener participacion... se imaginan a uno de esos dos con el lindo Tsuna?... yo no...
1. Chapter 1

**El Decimo Vongola Enamorado?**

**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertence le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama *_* ... y aun espero que cumpla el sueño de toda fangirl... siii ewe ya saben que xD

**Advertencias: **en este capitulo nada... nada mas que necedades xD

**Pareja:** ._. es un all27... quiero que sea asi pero todo depende...

**Notas de la autora: **:) bueno todo empezo con una entrevista rara... en si este fue el primer fanfic de KHR que hice lo empece hace años, pero nunca lo termine lo encontre hace poco y como me dio por publicar mis historias queria ver que tal me iba con esta :)

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Entrevista:

Y bien!, comenzaremos con las preguntas del dia de hoy!

. eres tonto o que? son las primeras preguntas que les haces… y tal vez sean las ultimas O.O… -un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos carmesi le decia a su compañero de cabellos morados, al ver como ciertos personajes no estaban muy felices de encontrarse en un estudio de grabacion…

-_-U es verdad… bueno, comenzaremos presentandonos xDDD, mi nombre es Suzume y mi compañero se llama Shiro xDD, mucho gusto personajes de KHReborn! Ahora… ¡ZAS! – un golpe hizo callar a Suzume…

dijiste que nos presentariamos!, no tomes todo el protagonismo! –dijo Shiro muy enojado… - en fin, mientras ese despierta (el golpe lo dejo K.O. xD) yo empezare con las preguntas, y les dare la bienvenida tambien… mucho gusto!

.-. que es esto? – pregunto un chico de cabellos plateados- en donde esta el decimo? !

^u^ calma Gokudera… a lo mejor y Tsuna no tarda en llegar… hola… soy Yamamoto, mucho gusto …

Hola ^^, jejeje nop, Tsuna no vendra… esta entrevista es solo para sus guardianes…emm…y Varia -_-U…

Voooooooooi! Que demonios hacemos aquí? Y por que dices el nombre de nuestra organizacion como si no importara! Quien eres tu!?

Ya dije mi nombre es Shiro y si no te calmas te saco! Yo no te tengo miedo atun de segunda!

A quien le dijiste atun!?

O.O! are?... oi, Shiro por que le hablas asi a nuestros invitados?

.-. despertaste… buuuu

Te digo que respondas! – el espadachin de largos cabellos plateados estaba por matar a nuestro entrevistador albino, pero uno de sus compañeros lo detenia…

Ya, ya Squalo… es solo un niño, deja de alterarte!, se te reventara una vena….

O.O Lussi tambien esta aquí?! *^* esto sera divertido!

O.o Lussi?... suena lindo xDD mucho gusto ya formas parte de mi lista de amigos- respondio el varia de las gafas obscuras

Shishishishi… una entrevista es solo digna de un principe… por que tantos plebeyos? – el varia de los cuchillos por fin hablo…

A quien le dices plebeyos?, tu maniatico de los cuchillos?! –Gokudera se puso al tu por tu con el rubio…

Oiii! Que estamos haciendo aquí? Deberia estar en mi entrenamiento al extremooo!

Ah! Dejen de gritar! El jefe esta durmiendo, lo van a despertar! – hablo el varia de las sombrillas xDD

.-. creo que moriremos…- dijo Suzume

^ tu moriras, ve a callarlos – Shiro empujo a su compañero que fue directo hacia donde los invitados estaba armando alboroto… pero para su mala suerte callo encima de dos personajes que solo estaban observando seriamente…

O.o are?- Suzume observo de quienes se trataban- O0O nooo!

Tu arrugaste mi uniforme… kamikorose! –el guardian de la nube se habia enojado con el entrevistador y se habia puesto en guardia con sus tonfas, listo para asesinar a su presa…

Kufufufu… ya me estaba aburriendo - el guardian de la niebla tambien se puso en posicion

Vooooooooi! Tu! Vas a morir!

Aaaaaaah! No quiero morir!

Calla salmon de agua dulce!

Ya, ya chicos…

Shishishi.. plebeyos

Aaaaaaaah! Donde esta el decimooo!

^u^ jejeje

Al extremo!

Silenciooooo! El jefe!

Todo empezo a ponerse color de hormiga cuando por fin algo… mas bien alguien los hizo callar, era Reborn quien habia disparado una de las balas de Leon para hacer silencio…

Dejen de portarse como chiquillos- dijo serio…- estamos aquí para una entrevista, dar lo mejor de si chicos – dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa…

Pe..pero Reborn-san!, el decimo no esta!...

Claro que no esta Gokudera… el es el motivo de que todos esten aquí… =) –dijo el bebé

O.o el es la…no entiendo? No era esta una entrevista?- hablo el boxeador…

-.- eso es solo la mitad de la verdad xD- dijo el peliblanco…

Si, Reborn-san yo creo que mejor vamos al grano y nos olvidamos de la supuesta entrevista .-. –el entrevistador de cabellos morados se encontraba detrás de Reborn, tratando de escapar de sus posibles asesinos…

supuesta!? Quienes se creen que son, el jefe no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para perderlo con un par de idiotas! – el guardian del trueno de los varia seguia defendiendo a su jefesito xDDD

-.- ese es raro no creen?... es mas quien lo invito O.o?... por que no vas por algo de tomar parrarayos andante y luego hablamos…

Uuy si, es un colado, afuera! –los entrevistadores empujaban a Levi fuera del estudio – ve por algo para tu jefe y vuelves luego si? ^^ el jefe te lo agradecera! – y como si fueran palabras magicas, rapidamente se desicieron de el…

Ese si es bobo por que lo es xDD… ahora si… continuaremos ^^

Oye shiro, se supone que Lussuria tampoco esta en la lista… por que esta aquí?

Por que me cae bien -… asi que calla! Ademas puede ayudar un poco *^* - el de las gafas simplemente sonrio…

Ya terminaron con sus juegos? –el arcobaleno se escuchaba algo molesto

Emmm si… jejeje

Como iba diciendo antes de que las interrupciones empezaran, iremos directo al punto…

Seeee el punto! –dijeron al unisono ambos entrevistadores…

Callen!... –el aura del hitman era algo de temer e incluso los invitados preferian estar en silencio, aunque algunos no demostraban el debido interes… - como decia el punto es que Tsuna… el… esta enamorado…

Todo quedo en silencio… tal vez no por mucho puesto que rapidamente los presentes empezaron a hablar…

El de..decimo O/O enamorado?

Tsuna? Me pregunto de quien?

Waaaa! Sawada esta enamoradooo! Eso es increible al extremoooo!

Vaya, vaya el pequeño vongola enamorado, eso es algo tierno xD

Mmmm…

Voooooooi! Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?!

Shishishishi no me digan que quieren que hagamos de cupidos…

Queeee! No digan idioteces nosotros no necesitamos su ayuda! El decimo…

A callar!

La paciencia de Reborn no habia sido puesta a prueba al parecer ante tantos individuos taan necios, puesto que según su expresion ya iba a perderla…

Cuando pido silencio es silencio!... hablare y no quiero que nadie me interrumpa entendido? – miro como los presente asentian al presentir que algo malo pasaria si lo hacian o simplemente volteaban el rostro indicando que eso no les importaba en lo mas minimo…

Le saque la verdad a dame-Tsuna y me dijo que es alguien de la familia vongola… no es una mujer…y no me dijo el nombre exacto, ahora si, preguntas? – su expresion divertida habia vuelto… y mientras tanto ahora si, todos se habian quedado sin habla… e incluso en el jefe de los Varia ;que fingia estar dormido, se pudo ver una reaccion incomoda… nadie se atrevia a decir algo… bueno, casi…

Ara! Pero que sorpresa con el pequeño Vongola! Ya me lo imagino totalmente Uke! – al parecer el Varia de las gafas sabia mucho del tema- sin duda es de eses tipo, medio bobo, amable, con el corazon de pollo….aaaah! estoy seguro que su expresion de exitacion debe ser totalmente eroticaaa y linda al mismo tiempo!

Si todos estaban en shock, las palabras de Lussuria los habia dejado aun peor… mejillas ruborizadas, rostros cubiertos, ojos totalmente abiertos… eso era lo que inundaba ahora el estudio, eso y un desmayo…

Oooooiii Shiroooo! Levanta!- el albino se habia desmayado despues de la ultima frase de Lussu, y ahora su compañero trataba de levantarlo…

Que fue lo que le paso? –pregunto Reborn

Bueno, es que el tiene sus momentos homofobicos…XD

Bueno, eso fue todo… de ustedes depende descubrir quien es el dueño del amor de Tsuna, adios…- Reborn salio del estudio acompañado de los entrevistadores(uno cargando al otro xD) dejando a todos aun en shock, y con un pensamiento muuuuuuuy, pero muuuuuy poco comun en ellos…

Ara… pero que les pasa? Parece como si esto fuera de otro mundo… Squalo –el guardian del sol de los Varia trataba de despertar a sus compañeros empezando por el tiburon del grupo, pasando su mano al frente de este en repetidas ocasiones…- mmm… estan exagerando, jefe! Que hago?...O.o jefe?... – Xanxus por primera vez en toda la "entrevista" se habia levantado y al igual que el hitman salio del estudio azotando con mucha fuerza la puerta, sacando asi de sus pensamientos (nada sanos xD)a los ahí presentes…

Eh?...Ah?...Que? –nadie creia lo que acababa de escuchar, sin embargo habian unos que pensaban seriamente en lo que acababan de escuchar… y algunos que de una manera divertida decidieron encaminarse a la salida…

Tal vez esto podria ser el comienzo de una batalla por la atencion del Vongola…

Despues de haber pasado por cosas no muy comunes durante todo el dia, todos los guardianes se encontraban ahora en sus respectivas casas, dispuestos a descansar, algunos con dudas en la cabeza y otros tratando de ignorar lo que escucharon no hace mucho…

* * *

Pongo el capitulo uno... este seria solo un prologo... :) como dije arriba xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 1- EL GUARDIAN DE LA LLUVIA**

**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertence le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama *_* …

**Advertencias: **nada que pueda darles un ataque... creo yo :)

**Pareja:** este es un 8027! xD siiii por fin vio la luz!

**Notas de la autora: **Es la primera pareja de la que escribi... y ahi murio la cosa, pero por eso retome este fic...

* * *

Yamamoto habia llegado a su casa, por primera vez en lo que el recordaba se encontraba totalmente perdido, todo lo de hace rato lo habia agarrado fuera de base… esto era peor que las batallas que habia enfrentado junto con Tsuna… Tsuna, el solo recordar ese nombre ahora lo ponia nerviso, como uno de sus mejores amigos podria… es decir y si era el la persona de la que el decimo vongola estaba enamorado? Como debia reaccionar?, era verdad que a Tsuna lo queria mucho, pero seria capaz de enamorarse de el, es mas seria capaz de rechazarlo sino pudiera amarlo?... siempre habia luchado por la felicidad de su amigo, apoyandolo, estando siempre a su lado, lo mismo que el ojicastaño hacia por el y por los demas… no!, sin duda nunca haria algo que dañe a Tsuna…NUNCA!...

Decidio tomar una ducha, estaba estresado y todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, hizo lo de siempre ceno y se despidio de su padre… tenia que dormir, todo el dia habia sido agotador…

- Me voy a dormir padre, buenas noches =)

- O.o oi Takeshi…algo raro te pasa, dile a tu padre…

- O.O eh?... jejejeje, no es nada, solo tengo que pensar unas cosas…

- Pues no pienses mucho, la cabeza puede explotarte xDD

- -.- claro… jejeje, hasta mañana…

Se recosto en su cama y aunque seguia pensando… pronto el sueño le gano…

_-ne, Yamamoto-kun… puedo ir a tu casa hoy?- Tsuna se encontraba frente a el un poco nervioso al parecer – necesito preguntarte algo…_

_-eh?, no me lo puedes decir ahora Tsuna? – tenia una extraña sensacion… tal vez seria…_

_-emmm, nop – sonrió – es algo privado… puedo? –ensancho la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que ponia una cara irresistible, al menos asi lo penso el guardian de la lluvia…_

_-e..eto.. ah!, si claro… jeje- se sentia nervioso… tal vez esta era una señal?... _

_-Bueno Yamamoto-kun, nos vemos al rato =) –Tsuna se despidió, Yamamoto lo vio alejarse y de pronto se sintio feliz... _

_El dia no tardo en pasar… alguien llamaba a la puerta…_

_-emm buenas tardes Yamamoto-kun ^^_

_-Tsuna? O.o llegas a tiempo =) puedes ayudarme? – se sentia un poco mas tranquilo, su mente estaba un poco mas despejada… mentira, ahora su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa xD_

_-O.o ayudarte? En que?_

_-Solo ven por favor ^^U –Yamamoto jalo a Tsuna a una habitacion de la casa que por cierto no estaba muy ordenada, cajas por todos lados, papeles, ropas, en fin muchos objetos regados…_

_-O.O! pero.. que paso aquí?_

_-jejeje, mi padre andaba buscando unas cosas para una reunion de amigos y desosrdeno todo… me ayudas? _

_-… ok,solo dime que hacer =)- el beisbolista le sonrio y tambien le agradecio por ayudarle, ambos se pusieron en marcha y empezaron a ordenar las cosas… Yamamoto creyo que habian hecho un buen trabajo y que debian descansar un poco…_

_-ire por algo de tomar Tsuna, ya vuelvo…_

_-ok, yo seguire con esta parte =)- _

_Todo iba bien, en ningun momento habia pasado por su mente lo que habia sido mencionado en aquella pequeña "entrevista"… y asi hubiese seguido sino hubiese sido tan despistado… Volvia con las bebidas, pero en el momento que entraba a la habitacion no se fijo que una caja estaba en su camino asi que paso lo mas logico… tropezo y las bebidas fueron a dar encima del pelinaranja mojandolo todo…_

_-O.O! eh?_

_-lo siento Tsuna, yo.. me tropecé xDD_

_-u.u no importa Yamamoto-kun… pero ahora estoy todo mojado… -Tsuna se levanto mostrando lo empapado que habia quedado… _

_-mmm… lo siento, ire por algo de ropa para que te cambies ya vuelvo…_

_Habia buscado algo entre sus cosas y ahora su amigo se encontraba en el baño cambiandose, el estaba esperando en la habitacion terminando de arreglar lo que faltaba y riendose de el mismo por ser tan despistado…_

_-ya esta… pero Yamamoto-kun… esta ropa…-Tsuna entro y la imagen que vio el guardian fue demasiado tierna, pero a la vez le habia provocado algo… aunque no sabia que era. El pelinaranja tenia una camisa algo grande que permitia que uno de sus hombros se asomara y unos pantalones demasiado largos y grandes al parecer puesto que los tenia agarrados, ademas de un sonrojo que adornaba su cara y una sonrisa que era demasiado timida,a su mente llegaron las palabras del Hitman y penso que si el fuera el elegido no le importaria estar al lado de Tsuna todo el tiempo, tal ves si podria enamorarse de él, de esa sonrisa…-tu eres mas grande que yo sino mas recuerdo jejeje…_

_-emm jejeje si, se me habia olvidado… dejame ver-se acercaba a su amigo, pero al parecer el dia de hoy sus reflejos no le estaban sirviendo mucho o las cajas tenian algo en su contra o tal vez los nervios empezaban a ser presa de el, puesto que volvio a tropezar cayendo sobre Tsuna, ahora podia ver mas de cerca esos ojos color miel y esa piel tan blanca… _

_-Yamamoto..kun… - la voz de Tsuna se escuchaba mas debil –yo..yo… tu me gustas… -esas palabras descolocaron al guardian, era el… en verdad era el?, iba a decir algo o al menos lo intentaria, pero su amigo escondio el rostro con sus manos, llevo sus manos a donde las del pequeño y las aparto lentamente…_

_-Tsuna yo… - no le dio tiempo de hablar, el pequeño vongola habia levantado su rostro y ahora estaba besandolo, mas bien juntando sus labios con los suyos propios quizo profundizar el contactocomo si su amigo le hubiese leido la mente abrio levemente sus labios dejando que la lengua del guardian de la lluvia invadiera esa humeda cavidad y pudiera deleitarse de aquella pequeña bocaque le sabia tan bien, sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo debajo de el, sintiendo la tersa piel que ya habia tenido la fortuna de tocar pero que hasta ahora no se habia detenido a saborear, desvio sus labios al cuello del pelinaranja y empezo dandole pequeños besos,escuchando leves gemidos salir de aquella boca la cual quizo probar nuevamente, pero algo se lo impedia, su cabeza empezo a dar vueltas y dolia cerro los ojos fuertemente…_

Lo ultimo que vio al levantar la vista fue a su padre que le miraba raro…

-oi Takeshi, te sientes bien? Estabas haciendo ruidos raros asi que vine a verte… no me digas que –su padre le vio con una cara de picardia- aaah! Ya tuviste tu primer sueño humedo! Jajaja este chico, bueno sigue durmiendo y soñando jajaja – el guardia de la lluvia se quedo en shock todo fue un sueño? Y...y... por primera vez en su vida la sonrisa que siempre adorna sus labios no salio a flote sino que opto por esconderse bajo sus sabanas con un notorio color carmesi en sus mejillas, que habia sido eso?

* * *

Bueno el sigueinte sera 5927 xD si quieren alguna pareja en especial diganme por que aun no eh escrito mas que esas dos... y todo dependera de como me vaya para poder continuar el fic

chaito! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertence le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama *_* aun espero que en sus proximos capos salga mas shonen-ai o que haga un manga yaoi en donde los personajes sean identicos xDDD… mi imaginacion volaria mas ...

**Advertencias: **lime ?... i dunno... u-u

**Pareja:** 5927 :)

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno lo prometido es deuda. aqui traigo el 5927 xD que me salio bien fumado xDD asdsada es que crei q bueno... vale soñar y este si sueña...

* * *

**El Guardian de la Tormenta**

Gokudera aun estaba en shock que era aquello de la tarde? Cómo, su décimo enamorado? De quien?, desde que abandono el lugar su cabeza no había dejado de dar vueltas con respecto a esa situación tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando había llegado a su departamento, sin duda tenía que averiguar quién era ese del que su persona más preciada estaba… ena…enamorada?, se sacudió la cabeza debía tener la cabeza fría, si, la cabeza fría. Entro a su departamento y se encamino a la cocina para cenar, ya era algo tarde así que decidió hacerlo antes de darse una ducha e irse a dormir, estaba algo cansado y lo que aconteció hoy lo había agotado más. No es que haya pelado o algo así; bueno tal vez si tuvo pequeñas peleas con los Varia pero eso no contaba; era solo que esta situación le había agotado mentalmente. Sinceramente el saber los secretos de su jefe era algo que le agradaba, pero bueno, no él se lo había dicho sino Reborn-san y además no estaba seguro de que el Vongola supiese que todos sabían, y si se enojaba con ellos? Y si los odiaba por eso? No, no podía ser, el corazón de su jefe era tan infinito como el cielo, el era el mismo cielo y no podía odiar a nadie. Se tranquilizo y decidió seguir con su rutina diaria.

Abrió la puerta que separaba el comedor de la cocina y lo que vio ahí le dejo en shock.

_Se encontró a su Jyuudaime de espaldas al parecer con un delantal, el … el estaba cocinando?. El de cabellos castaño sintió la presencia del peli plata y volteo con una de esas sonrisas que le quitaban el aliento a su mano derecha, sin duda se veía adorable, tierno, hermoso, traía un delantal rosa y un poco de harina en el rostro, si, eso le había parecido, no sabía qué hacer se había quedado sin palabras…_

_-nee Hayato-kun, el desayuno ya está casi listo, porque no te sientas? Deje el periódico en la mesa-Su jefe le sonrió y se volteo nuevamente para poder terminar el desayuno, esperen desayuno? No estaba por cenar?, observo la mesa, lindamente decorada con un jarrón con rosas en el centro, en el que era su lugar se encontraba acomodado el periódico, en el centro un plato vacio, a sus costados se encontraban un tenedor y u cuchillo al lado superior izquierdo dos vasos uno con leche y el otro con jugo de naranja, en el lado superior derecho se encontraban colocados un plato con mantequilla, un tarro de miel y el otro de mermelada de fresa, su cuerpo se movió por inercia y se sentó sin quitar la vista de aquel acomodado lugar, no fue hasta que escucho la voz de su Jyuudaime que volteó a verle nuevamente, se había acercado a él con un plato de hot-cakes que había puesto un poco más adelante._

_-hice varios, dime cuantos te sirvo Hayato-kun? – esa sonrisa nuevamente, como? Por qué?, cuando? Es decir, que estaba pasando?, en verdad poco le interesaba saber si era un sueño, lo suponía no era tan bobo, pero si era una ilusión tenía que ponerse en guardia incluso si esa era una de sus fantasías tampoco le gustaría que ese bastardo de Mukuro estuviese jugando con su mente. Sintió la cálida mano del castaño en su frente, se sonrojo y le miro fijamente._

_-Nop, no estás enfermo? Acaso no tienes hambre?- se veía preocupado y luego vio acumularse en sus ojos unas pequeñas gotas. -Se que no soy muy bueno cocinando pero, creí que este desayuno estaba bien para empezar- _

_Su jefe se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas, hizo llorar a su Jyuudaime, se levanto de repente asustando al menor y haciendo que este se le quedara mirando estupefacto. _

_–Hayato-kun?- El mencionado se tiro al suelo y bajo la cabeza, típicos movimientos de él.-Jyuudaime lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, yo no quise hacerle llorar, yo solo… - levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con una mirada desconcertante._

_-Por qué me dices así Hayato-kun?... creí haberte dicho que no me gustaba – el menor puso una cara de molestia acompañado de uno de los pucheros más tiernos que llenaban el repertorio de su jefe.-Puedes llamarme Tsuna, o cariño o querido esposo como lo haces siempre, enserio que me estas preocupando Haya-kun- El castaño se aproximo a él y lo envolvió en sus brazos, en ese momento supo que iba a morir. "Querido Esposo" eso era real?!, Claro que no!... pero incluso si era una trampa del bastardo cabeza de piña, debía admitir que era muy buena y al diablo! La iba a disfrutar! , Correspondió el abrazo y estrecho aquel cuerpo delgado entre sus brazos, poco a poco se fue levantando y a su jefe con él, lo apego al refrigerador y lo acorralo con sus brazos quedando en una posición muy comprometedora, por dios! Que esto siempre fue lo que deseo, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su pareja y también podía ver ese tierno sonrojo que tanto le gustaba._

_-Perdón por preocuparte… cariño… – Susurro al oído del menor arrastrando la última palabra de manera sensual, dijo que lo disfrutaría y por dios lo estaba disfrutando si!- solo estaba un poco dormido eso es todo.- le sonrió y el menor le correspondió envolviendo su brazos en el cuello de su pareja depositando un tierno beso en los labios del peli plata que este quiso profundizar tomo el rostro de su "esposo" entre sus manos y puso un poco mas de presión en aquel tierno beso para volverlo más apasionado, el castaño entendió la indirecta y abrió la boca para dejar entrar a su pareja, ambas lenguas se encontraron chocando entre ellas y rozándose de manera lenta y sensual, eso estaba prendiendo al italiano, quería mas, poco a poco fue bajando al cuello del menor recorriéndolo, llenándolo de besos, saboreando el sabor de esa tierna piel. Tsuna se removió sintiendo estremecimientos por cada demostración de amor, pero le aparto lentamente._

_-nee Haya-kun aun es muy temprano- le dijo con una sonrisa picara y dulce a la vez -además tienes que ir a trabajar y aun no desayunas - Prosiguió mientras le acomodaba el traje a su pareja, si, llevaba traje y no se había dado cuenta._

_-eeh? A trabajar? – bueno no es que se quejara de trabajar, pero si esto era un sueño no podía hacer lo que quisiera?- acaso no puedo faltar o llegar tarde por un solo día? – le susurro nuevamente al oído del menor._

_-mou! Haya-kun se está revelando?- le hizo un puchero que lo hubiese botado al suelo si no fuese porque, bueno no se podía mostrar tan débil en estos momentos. Sintió los brazos del menor nuevamente a su alrededor y un jalón, Tsuna se había aferrado a su cintura con sus piernas y ahora estaba colgado de él como un koala. _

_–Bueno si te vas a escapar hoy y lo vamos a hacer tendrá que ser en la cama, la cocina es pequeña y podemos lastimarnos… – le dijo al oído terminando por morderle el lóbulo de manera coqueta. Bien, ya estaba en el cielo. Si esto era un sueño deseaba no despertar y si era por culpa del bastardo cabeza de piña, a partir de ahora le agradecería y mucho. Lo abrazo y aferro más a su cuerpo llevándoselo al cuarto que suponía compartían; que lindo se escuchaba eso; y cuando abrió la puerta al ver la cama lo acostó lentamente en ella cayendo con el también, lo hizo con cuidado de no lastimar el delicado cuerpo de su deci… su esposo._

_-Hayato-kun… -el dorso de la mano de Tsuna paso por su mejilla acariciándolo, él la tomo entre la suya y la beso, se acerco a su cuello y empezó a desabrochar la pequeña camisa que tenía el menor, el decidió quitarse aquel traje que le estaba sofocando lanzándolo a quien sabe dónde. Le volvió a besar, un beso corto pero dulce –… si no hubieses descubierto que eras tú quien me gustaba desde la escuela media no se que hubiese pasado entre nosotros – dijo sonrojado y con una dulce sonrisa que embeleso aun mas al italiano. Entonces eso pasaría si fuese él el elegido? Un ruido proveniente de la cocina le hizo voltear de repente y cuando quiso nuevamente concentrarse en su querido Tsuna algo empezó a marearle, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando a que el dolor desapareciese pero al abrirlos..._

-Maldición! Todo era un sueño! – Se maldijo por haber despertado, golpeándose para ver si así podría soñar nuevamente.

* * *

Beuno pues espero que les haya gustado y disculpen la tardanza en serio este me fue dificil de escribir xD es una pareja que me gusta pero la verdad es la primera vez q escribo de ellos... como bonus por la tardanza les pondre el sig cap que es el 1827.. este lo termine en un dia mientras mi 5927 tardo como 2 semanas xDDD lol...

ah bueno, pues para las personas que me sugirieron el 0027 y el R27 lamento decirles que no habra, como dije al principio, este fic lo empece a escribir cuando estaban en el anime con lo de los Varia... asi que ahi no conocia ni a Enma y tampoco a Reborn adulto... pero don`t worry honey!

:) estoy escribiendo 2 0027 y un R27 donde jujujuju... habra Lemmon ese ya casi lo termino asi que lo subire a mas tardar para el cumple de Reborn xD

seee... bueno es todo... creo...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertence le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama *_* y la amo...

**Advertencias: **lime... y un Hibari paranoico xD

**Pareja:** 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna)

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno como les dije en el anterior cap, aqui esta xD bonus de dos capos!... bien el siguiente sera 6927, decidi ponerlos en orden... mas notas abajo xD

* * *

**El Guardian de la Nube**

Se encontraba en la oficina del comité disciplinario. La información que había recibido hace momentos en realidad le había tomado por sorpresa, pensar que aquel herbívoro se encontraba enamorado de alguno de ellos? Eso lo había descolocado un poco y por una fracción de segundo, pero no era algo que le importase. De repente se encontraba observando hacia la ventana. Porque le molestaba aquello? Y sí fuera él que haría? Es verdad que tenía una debilidad por las cosas pequeñas y tiernas; aunque eso nadie debería saberlo; pero en su vida se le había pasado por la mente siquiera ponerle esos adjetivos a ese herbívoro. Para el Tsunayoshi Sawada no era más que un ser débil, inútil, cobarde, lindo... Un momento? Estaba pensando que era lindo? Era verdad que al parecer tenía una debilidad con toda la gente que le rodeaba e incluso con quien trataba de matarlo." ¡Por dios santo que ese niño era estúpido o qué?, perdonar a sus enemigos? A ese estúpido cabeza de piña que se quería adueñar de su cuerpo? Bien eso era o ser muy bondadoso o un estúpido y esa chica que también era de Kokuyo, mantenerla a su lado como guardiana? Si era más débil que un oso de felpa; vale, tal vez no tan débil pero le parecía inútil; y permitir que le besara? Ahí sí que no, nadie tocaba sus propiedades, esperen propiedades? Desde cuando considera como suyo a ese inútil herbívoro? ¡No!". Sacudió la cabeza y se recostó en el sofá. Debía despejar su mente, sí, tomaría una siesta.

_Intentó cerrar los ojos pero un ruido se lo impidió. Se levanto tomando sus tonfas, preparándose para golpear hasta la muerte a quién estuviese haciendo disturbios en su sagrada escuela. Se encaminó al lugar del que provenía el ruido y se vio frente al salón de aquel herbívoro. Se sacudió la cabeza antes de que aquellos pensamientos raros le inundasen de nuevo. Empujó la puerta para enfrentar al intruso y la sorpresa que se llevó al ver ahí al culpable de sus cambios de humor. Ahí frente a él se encontraba el decimo Vongola rebuscando en lo que suponía era su lugar._

_ -Que haces aquí herbívoro?- decidió interrogarle antes de irse por sus laureles e inventarse cosas en la cabeza - hiiiie Hibari-san?... Eto. . . Yo –empezó a aproximarse al castaño para imponerle un poco mas de terror – habla ya, entrar a la escuela en horarios que no corresponden es faltar a la disciplina y por eso te morderé hasta la muerte. – anuncio su tan esperado lema levantando sus tonfas en modo de amenaza. Tsuna dio un salto en su lugar por el miedo._

_-no!, espera Hibari-san!... yo… se me olvido una libreta! – gritó el menor poniendo la dichosa libreta frente a su cara como una defensa, el prefecto lo empujo con todo y ella acercándose más al frágil cuerpo sin que el mismo se diera cuenta. – y crees que te voy a creer? Independientemente de si esa libreta fuera tuya o no, no tenías el permiso para entrar. – Giro la mano que tenía la tonfa en la libreta del castaño y la hizo volar hacia atrás, esta vez estampando a su gemela en el cuello del castaño sin tanta fuerza._

_-no espera, es mía… lo juro! Tiene mi nombre y…lo de entrar sin permiso… eto… pues…- No podía seguir hablando, la presión de la tonfa era un poco mas fuerte además que prácticamente nadie se atrevía a decir más de 5 palabras cuando el azabache amenazaba con ¨morderlos¨. –Ya te dije que me interesa un comino si eres el dueño, pero lo que me hace sospechar es… por qué tan interesado por una libreta. Pudiste tomarla mañana o me dirás que querías ser golpeado? Te traes algo entre manos herbívoro?- Sin darse cuenta el mismo Hibari se había acercado al oído del menor susurrándole las últimas palabras en un tono que para él podía parece natural pero que había estremecido al menor. Dicha sensación fue sentida por el prefecto quien le miro detenidamente analizando al menor, lo que vio le gusto y a la vez no. Tsuna tenía ojos de cachorro y estaba sonrojado, ese color carmesí en su rostro le hacía ver aun más "violable". El azabache casi se da un golpe con su propia arma al captar el tipo de pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza, dándose cuenta también que la cercanía que tenia con el castaño era demasiada. Se alejo dejando al menor caer al suelo, había perdido fuerzas al parecer por la evidente amenaza que estaba presenciando. El se dio la vuelta decidido a irse, no iba a empezar a desvariar nuevamente, no se lo iba a permitir._

_-Te puedes ir herbívoro, no tengo ganas de pelear con alguien tan débil.- Al momento de dar su primer paso se topo con esa famosa libreta que al haber caído estaba abierta en lo que parecía ser el final de esta, se inclinó para recogerla, la confiscaría. Salió del salón a paso firme dirigiéndose a su oficina al entrar se sentó en el sofá y examinó el objeto en sus manos. "Quien era tan tonto para arriesgarse por una estúpida libreta?, el herbívoro ese no era tan responsable con sus tareas para venir por unos apuntes y mucho menos a deshoras", no era curioso, no la mayoría de las veces pero algo le decía que debía abrir esa libreta, se fue al final de esta al darse cuenta que prácticamente estaba llena de garabatos y dibujos, muy poca información académica. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor no abrirla, tal vez lo mejor hubiese sido el no confiscarla, o amenazar al herbívoro o tal vez siquiera hacerle caso a ese tonto y pequeño ruido que lo había llevado a ese salón, porque lo que tenía en frente había cambiado su mundo en tan solo segundos. Ahí en lo que era el interior de la contraportada de la libreta se encontraba su nombre enmarcado en un corazón, no una sino varias veces, vale que tenía que ser muy denso para no saber interpretar aquello. Las palabras del bebé resonaron en su mente "_…me dijo que es alguien de la familia Vongola…_" Bien el no era propiamente de la familia, pero el bebé había dado a entender que podía ser algún guardián es decir aunque él lo negara él portaba un anillo que lo identificaba como uno._

_Se levantó bruscamente ni siquiera supo el porque, simplemente quería poder alcanzar al castaño, para qué? tampoco lo sabía. Se encamino a la salida de su oficina y abrió de golpe la puerta encontrándose con quien ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento, ahí frente a la puerta estaba el joven de ojos acaramelados mirándolo sorprendido._

_-eto… me podría…devolver la libreta… por favor?- el menor jugueteaba con sus manos, con la vista hacia el suelo y un tono nervioso se escuchaba en su voz. El azabache ya no supo lo que estaba haciendo simplemente veía escenas borrosas de su propio cuerpo apretando al contrario en un abrazo y luego uniendo ambos labios en un tierno beso que pronto se volvió en uno más demandante y más desesperado. Levantando el liviano cuerpo entre sus brazos alcanzo a depositarlo en el sofá, caricias y besos se veían ir y venir, comenzando a despojar al castaño de aquellas ropas que le impedían poder probar aquella piel en su totalidad. Amor? No sabía si lo era, simplemente que estaba desesperado por hacer suyo aquel cuerpo, marcarlo de su propiedad para que ningún otro hombre o mujer se atreviese siquiera a mirarle de nuevo. De repente observo el rostro del mas joven sus labios trataban de decir algo pero le era imposible escucharle, seria acaso por el éxtasis que estaba sintiendo?. Lo siguiente que supo es que todo empezó a dar vueltas, su vista se nublaba, se froto los ojos y al enfocar nuevamente su mirada en el castaño._

No vio nada más que la luz de la lámpara que colgaba en su oficina, pronto logro atar cabos, todo había sido un sueño. Un sueño que le había dejado un sabor amargo y una situación un poco vergonzosa atrapada en su pantalón. Era frustrante pero debía deshacer esa ¨tensión¨ aunque sea en el baño. Ya se encargaría de golpear al herbívoro por instalarse en su mente o tal vez terminar lo que es su sueño había empezado.

* * *

... la continuacion de mis notas como decia eto.. pues oire en orden por los titulos que me di cuenta que le estoy poniendo xDD

seran asi creo yop:

6927

S27 (Squalo x Tsuna) no me se sus numeros sorry...

Bel27 (Belphegor x Tsuna)

X27 (Xanxus x Tsuna)

Si creen que me falta alguien o quieren que meta a alguien mas o tienen una mente bizarra y esperan un pareja rara... me la piden y a ver que saco... eto... eso si les aviso habra un Ryohei x Tsuna pero no es pervertido ese ya lo tengo xD me matara de la risa sera corto asi que lo pondre junto a uno de los anteriores... y emmm... ya dije, si quieren una pareja mas la piden , pero que este en el arco de los Varia ok?

saludos y gracias pos sus reviews y las amo por eso aunque no ponga sus nombress saben que las amo :) tenganlo en cuenta

bye! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**El Guardian de la Niebla...**

**Disclaimer:** Nada de KHR! me pertenece en este caso solo la historia de estos fics xD

**Notas:** Bueno, para las que leyeron este capitulo es muy diferente a los otros, pues como veran... a Mukuro no se le da soñar, y pues las ilusiones no le engañan a menos que el se deje por eso lo veran asi... ademas creo que estaba un poco depre cuando empece a escribirlo.. espero les guste.

**Advertencias:** ninguna :)

* * *

La noche cubrió el día, no era algo que le importase en realidad, decidió regresar a su mundo dejando descansar a su dulce Nagi. Estaba nuevamente en ese prado que el mismo se había inventado para poder visitar a su dulce niña sin asustarla, no quería mostrarle la realidad de lo que su cuerpo estaba viviendo, en realidad no le importaba su situación, algún día podría liberarse y tomar el cuerpo del Decimo Vongola para poder cumplir sus cometidos, destruir lo que más odiaba "La Mafia". Se sentó recargándose en el árbol esperando poder descansar, mas sin embargo una voz le saco de su cometido, era su dulce Nagi.

-Nee Mukuro-sama, se encuentra bien? – la niña se acerco mas a el y se hinco para poder estar a su altura, él la miro extrañado no sabía de qué iba la pregunta, mas sin embargo respondió. – De que hablas mi pequeña Nagi, yo estoy bien, solo cansado por que lo preguntas? Tan mal me veo? Kufufu – rio despreocupadamente.

- Es que… yo pensé que podía… no le interesa tener al Jefe? – Enfoco su mirada más en el semblante de la chica, acaso se refería? – Hablas de lo que ah dicho el arcobaleno?, en verdad a mi no me interesa en lo más mínimo que Sawada este enamorado, no me afecta, a menos tal vez, que se interponga en mis planes por un momento, pero una vez poseyendo su cuerpo pueden olvidarse de todo sentimiento interno del Vongola. – sonrió de manera sínica, sus planes no iban a cambiar fuera quien fuera el dueño del corazón de ese niño.

-Pero, Mukuro-sama, yo… yo estimo al jefe y no quiero que le haga daño… - La peli-índigo bajo la cabeza en señal de vergüenza mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos, aun así continuo hablando.- Si usted… si Mukuro-sama fuese el escogido entonces… - cerro la boca abruptamente, el ilusionista intento presionarla para que pudiese continuar. – Entonces?... entonces que mi querida Nagi? – la aludida pareció procesar primero lo que diría, suspiro y con las mejillas rosadas decidió enfrentar al hombre frente a ella.

-Si usted fuese el elegido, no tendría aun el cuerpo del Jefe pero si su corazón, el corazón del Jefe es muy grande puede lograrlo todo… tal vez el pueda liberarlo y … cumplir su sueño, El Jefe no quiere ser un mafioso, odia esa vida, aun así… se arriesga por sus amigos y compañeros, si él le amase, yo creo… no!, estoy segura que le ayudaría a destruir esa horrenda mafia que usted siempre ah aborrecido, sin necesidad de que sacrificase al Jefe o a usted mismo. – La chica termino con su discurso, con unas lagrimas rondando por sus ojos, esto solo le demostraba a Mukuro lo mucho que esa niña le quería y también al Vongola, al parecer ambos competían por el cariño de la chica, una sonrisa falsa surco su rostro, el corazón de su Nagi también era puro.

-En verdad le admiras verdad?, pero sabes que, independientemente que pudiese pasar aquello, destruir la mafia y cumplir mis sueños seria también cortar todo lazo con sus amigos, yo soy muy posesivo Nagi no dejaría que alguien más se le acercara o siquiera tuviera contacto con él, y Tsunayoshi-kun no es alguien que pueda vivir alejado de su familia o amigos, alguien a quien puedas poner en una vitrina para que nadie más tuviese contacto con él. – La chica pareció entender las palabras y bajo la cabeza decepcionada, en realidad que apoyaba a Mukuro, pero no quería que le hiciesen daño a la otra persona que quería y ese era el objetivo principal del ilusionista. Mukuro pareció ver la tristeza de la chica a pesar de tener oculto el rostro, solo asesto a acariciarle la cabeza. – Lo siento Nagi, la vida no siempre puede ser linda pero te diré algo, aun falta mucho para que yo puede cumplir mi cometido, mientras tanto se feliz con la vida que ahora llevas aunque no sea la mejor, trata de vivir al máximo y nunca te arrepientas de lo que haces entendido? – El chico se puso de pie alejándose de la chica quien decidió despertar, esa era una señal de que Mukuro quería meditar solo, se limito a sonreír melancólicamente, al menos lo había intentado.

Creó otra pradera más, quería en verdad estar solo pero a la vez no quería regresar su conciencia a su cuerpo, el sentir aquellas cadenas rodeándole no era nada agradable. La plática con Nagi le había incitado curiosidad, como sería sí él fuese el dueño del corazón del Vongola, Podría este en verdad poder liberarlo de aquella prisión?. Recordó la vez que aquel niño le había visto en su situación actual, era el único hasta el momento que conocía su sufrimiento. Podría alguien tan inocente como Tsunayoshi enamorarse de alguien como él?, Podría él enamorarse y corresponder a ese tipo de sentimientos?. Deseaba saber cómo sería compartir su vida con ese niño. Cerró los ojos y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo quiso soñar.

_Abrió los ojos levemente y lo primero que vieron fue una cabellera castaña que le hacía cosquillas en la quijada, enfoco mejor la vista y pudo divisar aquel tierno rostro. El cuerpo del joven Vongola estaba aferrado al suyo, y sus propias manos se encontraban envolviendo aquel delicado cuerpo, se sorprendió pero no quería moverse, la calidez que emitía ese cuerpo era algo que no había sentido o al menos no lo recordaba, lo acerco más a su cuerpo y deposito un beso en la frente del menor. Este al sentir esa acción decidió abrir los ojos, dándole a Mukuro una mejor vista de esa mirada que cautivaba a cualquiera. _

_-Buenos días Mukuro!- el castaño le brindo una de esas sonrisas que no podías evitar amar y depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla, removiéndose entre sus brazos y colocándose frente a él, aun rodeándole, esta vez con sus piernas apresando la cintura del peli-índigo y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello – has dormido bien? Ya te sientes mejor? – Ahora podía ver preocupación en aquellos ojos caramelo, simplemente decidió sonreírle y revolverle el cabello. –Por supuesto que estoy bien, quién crees que soy?- Le sonrió, no sabía que se reflejaba en su sonrisa pero simplemente le había nacido en verdad no quería parecer altanero o algo, era la primera sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios sin que él la planease. –Pero… no quiero que vuelvas a soñar con ese lugar… es feo y demasiado frio y tampoco necesito que finjas, sé muy bien que aun tienes esas pesadillas. Ese lugar no es algo que se olvide así de fácil, por eso… por eso yo siempre estaré a tu lado y no te voy a abandonar. Te lo prometo- Tsuna aferro más su agarre y le miro fijamente a los ojos de manera seria, el de ojos bicolores no entendía que era lo que estaba diciendo, pero tampoco quería parecer ignorante. –No le tengo miedo a nada, no me creas tan cobarde pequeño- Le estiro las mejillas, no sabía porque pero esa acción fue más un acto reflejo como si ya estuviese acostumbrado. –ouch!-El castaño retiro sus manos de sus mejillas e hizo un puchero que le pareció muy adorable al guardián de la nube – Mukuro no me trates como a un niño, yo sé lo que has sufrido, se lo que viviste y por eso, hare todo lo que este en mis manos para poder evitarte ese sufrimiento nuevamente, entendido? – El castaño termino sus palabras sellándolas con un tierno beso que dejo muy sorprendido al mayor, el cual simplemente se dejó llevar, quería disfrutar de ese momento aunque fuese simplemente una ilusión._

En Kokuyo, sentada en el rincón Chrome se dedicaba a poder darle un lindo sueño a su Mukuro- sama… -Porque sé que el jefe si podría ser capaz de hacerte feliz Mukuro-sama…

* * *

._. me estoy volviendo buena en esto... ok nop xD bueno un cap mas... ya vamos a entrar con los Varia no sin antes darles un mini capi mas que va unido al primer BelxTsuna que escribo y escribire en mi vida xDD

pero es para la proxima emmm y para las que le prometis el R27 pervertido E_E esta en reparacion ok nop... es que mi mente se saturo y me falto revisarlo y eso por eso no lo voy a subir.. aun... lo juro en esta semana o lo que queda de ella lo subo, sino me pueden pedir lo que sea a cambio xD y reclamarme tambien pueden agregarme al face soy Angie Cocom A y en el twitter como moonie_mouse xDDD ...

Arrivederci :)

pd: estoy pensando crear un rol KHR! :) quien quiera me dice por pm o por face o twitter xD


	6. Chapter 6

** Los Guardianes del Sol**

**Disclaimer:** Ya le gane el juicio a Akira Amano! ok nop... nada es mio aun xD solo la historia.

**Notas: **mueranse de risa que yo lo hice cuando lo escribi...

* * *

En realidad muy poco había entendido de la reunión que se había llevado a cabo a pesar que el cabeza de pulpo le había explicado una vez más, en si solo le había confundido aun mas y la verdad que estar sentado por mucho tiempo no ayudaba y no le había gustado para nada, ahora tenía mucha energía acumulada y ya era demasiado tarde como para salir a darle vueltas a toda Namimori aunque faltas no le faltaban.

- oh! si me quedo muy tarde entrenando Kyoko se va a preocupar al extremo! - decidió encaminarse a casa para al menos desechar esa energía en el saco de box, iba tranquilamente trotando hasta que a su mente llego lo acontecido horas antes, si por fin su mente se decidia a procesar la información.

-oh! Sawada está enamorado al extremo!...eso es EXTREMO! - rio fuertemente, y luego mas palabras llegaron a su mente, recordándolas en voz alta. - es de la familia... Y además es un hombre...extremooo! Sawada está enamorado de mi?!.!? - lo siguiente que se supo es que el cuerpo del capitán de boxeo de la escuela Namimori Sasagawa Ryohei se encontraba tirado en medio de la calle inconciente; o al menos eso parecía; con un rostro más rojo que el mismísimo color. Culpen a la débil mente del joven deportista. En realidad aun no entendía lo que su mente estaba procesando, pero eso ya es lo divertido de su situación.

Se habían hospedado en el hotel de siempre a la espera del viaje de regreso a Italia, todo iba de manera normal hasta que cierto tipo con gafas decidió poner en marcha su maléfico plan, en realidad no era un plan simplemente quería ver las posibilidades que tenían sus compañeros de poder haber conquistado el corazón del pequeño Vongola.

Estaban todos sentados en el comedor, miró a cada uno de ellos una y otra vez, debía hacer una eliminación ya que obviamente los que tenían mayor potencial solo eran 3 Xanxus, Squalo y Belphegor, por muy obvias razones ni Levi A Than y ni Marmmon podían ser candidatos, el primero por ser extremadamente feo y el segundo por ser aun un bebé. Definitivamente ellos quedaban fuera y ni que decirse el mismo, no se consideraba feo, pero ya desde el principio le habían anunciado que él no entraba en la competencia, una lástima de verdad.

Analizando los puntos fuertes de cada competidor se dio cuenta que el Jefe, ya que a pesar del humor de perros que se carga, los malos modales y todo lo malo que se le adjunta nadie iba a negar que el hombre era apuesto, si se vistiese mas casual y tal vez fuese un poco más amable aunque sea un poco, el podía tener la candidatura a "Hombre Perfecto", claro que ese era solo un sueño.

El segundo era por supuesto el Capitán de Estrategias, otro con un pésimo humor pero con algo más de autocontrol y tal vez madurez, recalcaba tal vez, el también tenia lo suyo, el si era un poco caballeroso, con un muy buen cuerpo y el cabello mas hermoso que había conocido, eso le daba un plus lo hacía ver más adorable, claro que eso no se lo diría abiertamente si no quería morir atravesado por la espada del peli-plata. Algo que arreglarle, si él era el elegido no iba a permitir que a su primera cita llevase esa arma tan peligrosa, No! El pequeño Vongola se moriría de miedo.

Por último pero no menos importante estaba el príncipe destripador... Bueno ese tal vez no sea un punto bueno digo, a quien le gustaría presentarle a sus padres a su novio con tal titulo, una de dos o sacaban al tipo de la casa así sin más o se llevaban a su hijo al psicólogo. Tampoco había tenido el placer o disgusto; no sabía cuál era el caso; de saber cómo son los ojos de aquel chiquillo malcriado, podrían ser armas mortales si en ellos se podía reflejar algo más que sadismo y vaya que con ese peinado los cubría por completo y parecía perro ovejero, tal vez tendría que cortárselo? No se iba a arriesgar. Pero no todo era malo en el rubio, también tenía lo suyo, un buen cuerpo y lindo rostro y lo mejor era alguien que no superaba por mucho la edad del pequeño Vongola, no corría el riesgo de ser llamado pedófilo como los anteriores. Aunque debía admitirlo era alguien a quien no le gustaría tener de pareja si debía soportar esos deseos de sangre tan extremos pero tal vez el amor podría cambiarlo? Podría ese simple sentimiento cambiarlos a todos? Se maquilo un plan, ahora si era un plan. Se dirigió a su habitación y con la letra más bonita que pudo fingir decidió escribir 3 cartas, una para cada uno, ese sería el comienzo del dilema de aquellos tres.

* * *

Bien esta fue la introduccion a lo que viene siendo el grupo de Varia y sus perversiones... ok nop.. si... ademas tenia ganas de ponerlos a ellos xDDD

fue tan gracioso escribir el de Ryohei, me tuve que poner en sus zapatos... xD


	7. Chapter 7

**La Tormenta de Varia**

**Disclaimer: **Ningun personaje me pertenece todo es de Akira Amano U.U que finalizo.. o no? no lo se...

**Notas**: Primero que nada gracias por todos los reviews dejados TT_TT me hacen feliz y bueno no se si les guste, anduve muy frustrada tratando de escribir algo de esta pareja o_o y salio esto xD... ahora voy por la lluvia de Varia e.e y no se como empezar... bueno, disfruten :)

* * *

El guardián Varia del Sol se había dirigido primero a la habitación del más joven, tocando cortésmente, la respuesta que obtuvo no fue nada más que un trío de cuchillas atravesando la fina madera de la puerta del cuarto, algo normal a su parecer.

-ara… Bel abre la puerta y deja de utilizarla de diana entendido?, No porque este hotel sea propiedad de Vongola tienes derecho a destruirlo.- La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver aquella melena rubia. –Ushishishi, que es lo que quieres Lussuria?- Preguntó con su actual tono sarcástico o lo que sea que fuese ese tonito. -Ara! Que modales, simplemente venía a traerte esto, lo encontré entre la correspondencia, al parecer lo han traído hoy y es para ti, mira que tienes "admiradoras" porque creo que es una cartita de amor! Bueno, aquí tienes y adiós duerme temprano! – El de gafas aporreó la carta en las manos del más joven para luego darse la vuelta e irse a "supuestamente" su habitación. El príncipe observo el sobre unos segundos en la misma posición y luego se dirigió a su cama donde aventó la carta sin ningún remordimiento.

-tsk! Simples plebeyas, como si alguien como yo pudiese hacerles caso ja! – Se lanzo a la cama quedando boca arriba analizando el techo, estaba aburrido y no tenia con quien jugar, comenzó a dar vueltas como niño chiquito, entre vuelta y vuelta su cuerpo aplasto la carta, esta volvió a llamar su atención, la tomo y se quedo observándola. – Tal vez las palabras que encuentre aquí sean divertidas ushishishi.- Abrió el sobre sin mucho cuidado sacando la carta que a su parecer era muy simple ya que apenas y se veían palabras. –Tch! Mínimo se hubiese esforzado! Quien se cree que soy? – Haciendo a un lado su enojo comenzó a leerla, llevándose la sorpresa de su vida. No se lo creía así que se pellizco y leyó nuevamente lo que tenía entre las manos:

**"Belphegor -san**

**Eto… simplemente no quiero alargar mis momentos de agonía así que seré directo… me entere que Reborn les dijo… algo acerca de mi que, bueno… es algo vergonzoso de repetir pero me imagino que ya lo sabe... Emmm… simplemente quería decirle que… que… es usted quien me gusta!,… pero… pero no se preocupe no espero nada, ni que me corresponda…. Simplemente que no me mate por sentir esto por favor. Sin más que decir, porque la verdad ya no quiero que me odie más me despido **

**Att: Sawada Tsunayoshi."**

Bien eso era más de lo que su mente podía procesar, no es que fuese idiota como el viejo de los rayos, ni que sea estúpido como el capitán pero es que ¡no podía ser posible! Observó la carta nuevamente, bueno sí era posible, el era Belphegor el príncipe que algún día se convertiría en Rey era obvio que alguien tan común como Sawada se enamorase de él. El problema ahora era como ir y decirle que le daría una oportunidad? Porque bueno, tampoco iba a rechazar los sentimientos de ese chiquillo, no es que le gustase, no, pero un príncipe no derrumba las ilusiones de las princesas tan cruelmente (Claro pero si era una tipa la mandaba a volar e.e) porque eso era Sawada, una princesa; heredera de un gran imperio de la mafia; que no le era tan indiferente después de todo. Tal vez ¿debía presentarse en la casa y pedir su mano? Era propicio celebrar una boda digna de la realeza. ¿Debía planearlo todo? No ese era el trabajo de la novia, mañana iría a verle, pediría la mano del Vongola y hablaría con su suegra, ella se encargaría de planearlo todo y bueno tenía que conseguirse un buen traje para la boda digno de un príncipe. Dejo de dar vueltas de un lado a otro y se dirigió a su armario tal vez entre tanta ropa que tenia achocada en la maleta encontraría algo bueno. Abrió las puertas del mueble y bufó de fastidio al ver que la maleta estaba en la parte de arriba, se inclino para bajarla y en fracción de un segundo todo se estaba volviendo borroso. La maleta le había caído encima y ahora yacía tirado en el suelo de la habitación planeando en sueños lo que haría con su nueva situación.

_Se encontraba frente a la casa del decimo Vongola ataviado en sus mejores galas, sin más abrió la puerta de una patada irrumpiendo sin pedir permiso, observó el lugar, muy simple a su parecer. Vio asomarse a "su princesa" junto a su madre, bien era el momento de actuar como tal, como un príncipe. _

_Se hincó frente al castaño tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos; bueno al menos lo intentaba ya que la melena rubia se lo impedía; con palabras que para él fueron suaves y románticas dijo:_

_-vine a pedir tu mano y espero que ya estés preparado para unir tu vida con la de este apuesto príncipe y sin replicas- volteo a ver a Nana – y sin oposiciones… - tanto Tsuna como Nana se encontraban asombrados sin nada que decir viendo como el chico de la realeza se levantaba y abrazaba posesivamente por la espalda al castaño quedando frente a frente con la madre de este ultimo. –Nuestra boda será en Italia porque ahí tengo más conocidos, así que les ordeno que hagan sus maletas que nos vamos lo más pronto posible shishishi – rio bajo mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla del mas bajo haciéndolo sonrojar y provocando que Nana chillara de emoción al mismo tiempo que corría escaleras arriba… -¡Tsu-kun no te preocupes, yo empaco por ti! _

_Tsuna suspiro de derrota y se acomodo en los brazos de Belphegor para poder quedar frente a frente – veo que fui correspondido- sonrió tiernamente aun con las mejillas arreboladas- me alegro mucho el poder tener la oportunidad de estar contigo. – El Decimo Vongola colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio atrayéndolo más a sí mismo y deposito un dulce beso en la nariz del príncipe haciendo que este se sonrojara; claro que no se notaba mucho por la sombra que su propio cabello hacia sobre su rostro; además que la acción del más joven hizo que sonriera con picardía. –ushishishi ese beso no es lo suficientemente bueno para complacerme- Entonces el varia más joven tomo al castaño de las mejillas acercando nuevamente sus rostros, claramente podía ver el nerviosismo y el tono carmesí en el rostro del más bajo, varias veces se decía y decía que el rojo era su color preferido por que era el color de la sangre, de la sangre que sus oponentes terminaban derramando después de ser vencidos, pero este tipo de rojo que veía en el rostro del contrario y en sus labios no era para nada como el de aquel liquido que muchas veces había corrido por sus manos, este le gustaba más, le atraía mas y ¿por qué no? Podría volverse adicto a él. Junto sus labios probando así su primer beso, quiso profundizar más, pero una voz le empezaba a dar vueltas por la cabeza, de a poco todo se volvió negro, escuchando unos murmullos que se empezaban a hacer más claros._

-Bel…phegor… Belphegor! – Esa voz le hizo abrir los ojos, sintiendo luego un golpe en la cabeza miro hacia arriba y ahí se encontró la causa de su malestar y su beso frustrado. –¡Mammon!... ¿qué es lo que quieres? – bufo molesto levantándose del piso. –nada, solo quería saber que hacías escondido bajo las cajas… estoy aburrido y no tenía nada más que hacer, con cada minuto que paso en este lugar, siento como se me va el dinero de las manos… sabes ¿por que seguimos aquí?... yare yare, ¿otra vez? – Mammon observaba como el rubio le había ignorado olímpicamente y seguía rebuscando en las cajas que se encontraban en el suelo.

-¡Bel!... hazme caso – una venita empezaba a saltar de la frente del arcobaleno, la tormenta volteo a verle y luego le dijo – estamos aquí porque voy a casarme. –Su voz sonó tan seria que a la niebla de Varia le dio un pequeño escalofrió, al parecer lo que le había dicho Lussuria podría ser cierto, observo nuevamente a su compañero y decidió salir de la habitación, encontrándose fuera al guardián del sol.

- Oi Lussuria, ¿que pasara si él no es el elegido?- Pregunto viendo como el extravagante se rascaba un poco la barbilla. – No lo sé. – Soltó sin más, haciendo que Mammon suspirara cansado y se dirigiera a buscar algo productivo; y con productivo digo que le haga ganar dinero; que hacer a fin de cuentas preocuparse no le hacía rico, aunque tal vez si cobraba por ayudar a organizar la boda... sacudió la cabeza, ese tipo de cosas no entraban en sus funciones.

* * *

si les gusto dejen un review, que eso me hace feliz :) y bueno sugerencias para ver como le voy al S27 :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, los personajes no me perteneces... bla...

**Notas:** ya pedi perdon en el anterior pero lo hago de nuevo... PERDON! En serio muchos problemas. Sin mas que decir a leer ya abajo les dejo las notas.

* * *

**La lluvia de Varia**

Consideró que era el turno de su capitán, no quería morir a manos de su jefe tan pronto. ¿Reaccionaría como siempre con ese grito tan característico de él? Le daba curiosidad, la reacción de Bel le había dado risa, pero estaba seguro que se divertiría aún más con la de los mayores, es decir, se supone que eran más maduros ¿o no? Se dirigió a la habitación de éste, ¿Le daría la carta en mano o la pasaría por abajo? Ese era su dilema...

Podría ser peligroso si el tiburón lo tomaba a broma y quisiera matarlo, pero sería más extraño si dejaba la carta solo así, ¿no sospecharía? Es decir solo que el Vongola tuviese el valor de pasar por todos los Varia para poder dejarla ahí... Aunque cabía la opción de que también pensase que era una broma y empezase a lanzar espadazos y amenazas a diestra y siniestra buscando al culpable. Cualquier camino era peligroso para él. Decidió optar por la segunda, a lo mejor le daba tiempo de escapar si el capitán se entretenía primero con Levi. Se colocó frente a la puerta, toco dos veces y pasó el sobre por debajo. Hora de huir. Se escondió cerca de un armario que estaba casi al frente de la habitación del peli plata. Esperó un rato y luego el sonido de la voz del tiburón resonó.

-**Vooooooi ¿quién es?** –

Acaso esa muletilla ¿no se le quitaría nunca? Miro a su presa asomarse, que asomarse ni que nada, abrió la puerta de un azote buscando al causante del golpe, mirando para todos lados hasta que enfoco la vista en el suelo, viendo sin mucho ánimo el sobre.

Le extraño ver tirado un trozo de papel en la puerta de su habitación, ¿acaso no hace poco habían hecho la limpieza? Malditas mucamas mediocres, no sabían hacer nada. Se inclinó para tomar la basura, ups error, no era basura, era una carta. La miro como si en su vida hubiese visto una de ella. Decidió abrirla más por inercia que por alguna otra cosa y comenzó a leerla.

**"Squalo -san**

**Eto… simplemente no quiero alargar mis momentos de agonía así que seré directo… me entere que Reborn les dijo… algo acerca de mi que, bueno… es algo vergonzoso de repetir pero me imagino que ya lo sabe... Emmm… simplemente quería decirle que… que…¡es usted quien me gusta!… pero… pero no se preocupe no espero nada, ni que me corresponda…. Simplemente que no me mate por sentir esto por favor. Sin más que decir, porque la verdad ya no quiero que me odie más me despido.**

**Att: Sawada Tsunayoshi."**

Bien, esto había sido raro para él. Un sonrojo muy evidente invadió el rostro del capitán de Varia, para luego ser sustituido por un color aún más pálido, blanco, luego se volvió azul y por ultimo regreso al original color rojo.

-**Voooi ¿qué demonios significa esto?** –

Ahora se encontraba lleno de furia, estaba más que enojado, lejos de ahí Lussuria se aferraba a si mismo temblando de miedo, tal vez meterse con el tiburón no era buena idea. El peli plata despedazo la carta en partecitas muy pequeñas casi haciéndola polvo, cerró la puerta de su cuarto de la manera más estrepitosa posible y camino hacia la ventana. No avanzo más de tres pasos cuando las palabras volvieron a llegar a su mente.

**"El, ¿enamorado de mí?"**

Cayo en cuenta de las palabras, al parecer su mente no había captado muy bien el mensaje, hasta ahora. Su piel se volvió pálida nuevamente y cayó desmayado de la sorpresa. –

**"Ese chiquillo…" **

_ Abrió los ojos lentamente divisando una silueta borrosa, decidió frotarse los ojos para aclarar mejor la figura._

_-¡__**al fin!, creí que sería necesario llevarte al médico ¿Te encuentras mejor?**__ – _

_Un castaño de ojos miel que conocía lo bastante bien se encontraba frente a él, con las mejillas algo rojas y los ojos acuosos, casi como si estuviese a punto de llorar._

**_-Disculpa si mis palabras te desagradan, créeme que no iba a decirte nada, pero Reborn me obligo... además... además...-_**

_El mocoso Vongola estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar, bien eso era aún más loco, no recordaba haber caído en su cama y mucho menos estar hablando con ese chiquillo._

_-__**No llores... no te atrevas a hacerlo...mira, ¿no sé de qué hablas?... ¿qué haces aquí?-**_

_Iba a comenzar a desesperarse, es claro que como capitán de Varia los gritos de sus víctimas le divertían, pero ver llorar a un niño y más bien a ese en especial no le agradaba en absoluto, hizo lo que según su mente le indicaba era una solución al problema, lo abrazo. Atrajo el joven cuerpo hacia sí y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Se sintió tan tonto pero el castaño era cálido, sonrió para sí mismo y seguro de que el menor no iba a llorar o al menos no tan fuerte, hablo en voz baja._

_-__**ahora, explícate ¿De qué hablas?-**_

_ Sawada se despegó un poco del abrazo y lo observo extrañado y de repente se fijó que su rostro se ponía cada vez más rojo._

_-__**yo... bueno... yo... la carta y...-**_

_ Vio como el chiquillo perdía el tono rosado de las mejillas y se ponía casi azul, esa reacción le sonó conocida... ¿Una carta? Carta, carta..._

_-¡__**Voiiiii!¡ La carta!-**_

_ Se acordó de lo que momentos atrás había leído y él también se unía a la gama de colores que demostraba el menor. ¿Cómo demonios iba a zafarse de aquella? Le gustaba al Decimo Vongola, genial. Al niño que una vez intentaron matar, con el que hicieron equipo en un futuro ahora inexistente, su próximo jefe para finalizar las cosas._

_¿Qué iba a hacer? _

_Se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo el chico aún estaba entre sus brazos, esta vez aún más pegado en su pecho, ocultando su rostro, escucho sollozos._

_Él era un adulto, debía portarse como tal y decirle al castaño que eso era imposible, pero al ver el rostro del cielo Vongola; sonrojado, lagrimas surcando sus mejillas, los ojos empapados en un brillo hermoso a pesar de lo acuosos que se encontraban, sus labios...esos labios tan rosas; no pudo evitarlo y no supo si era el, su subconsciente, un hechizo o lo que... al diablo. Lo besó y eso fue lo único que le importo._

_No tenía una respuesta para dar pero ya pensaría en algo luego, para eso era el mejor estratega de Varia._

Lussuria no supo que hacer, había encontrado a su capitán tirado en el suelo de la habitación minutos después de que rompiera la carta y tirara maldiciones, eso no le importó, lo que llamaba su atención era la risa de idiota que permanecía en su rostro.

Quería despertarlo para preguntarle por su reacción con la carta, claro, disimuladamente, aunque si Squalo estaba soñando con lo que creía que soñaba, entonces no creyó conveniente despertarlo, podría molestarse y tirar a descuartizarle. Suspiro fastidiado, él quería saber, cierta ilusionista pasó por su cabeza, tal vez ella podría entrar a la mente de su capitán y decirle lo que soñaba.

Se encamino a buscarla, así aprovecharía para dejar la carta correspondiente de su líder y tendría una excusa para estar por ahí sin que sospechen de él.

* * *

Vooooiiii! a que las deje con ganas... jejejeje la verdad este me salio asi no por que lo halla cortado sino porque a pesar de todo... Squalo es un amor yo lo se xD he leido algunos doujinshis (solo 1) de esta pareja y el tiburon se portaba demasiado calido y lindo *-* me enamore de esa actitud por que la verdad el si es asi, solo que lo oculta con sus gritos y demas. No puse una escena subidita de tono porque no se me ocurrio como manejaria eso Squalo, no creo que se considere a si mismo un pedofilo; recordemos que Tsuna tiene 15 y Squalo 23...

En fin a lo mejor mas adelante me anime a escribir algo de estos dos con un poco de lemmon, no prometo nada.

Ya viene el esperado X27! Esta en proceso Luss ya entrego la carta xDDD en el capitulo que voy escribiendo e.e...

Bien, les agradezco mucho los reviews, es mas, me llegaron unos recientemente que me apretujaron el corazon... aun me leen TT_TT las amodoro a todas y todos por si hay algun chico por ahi; no me eseranzo pero espero.

Ya saben, para este solo pedire llegar al review 35 por que no se cuantos llevo y emmm soy ambiciosa :)

amenme no me odien y les invito a que lean mis otras historias, pueden no ser de su fandom favo pero me interesa sus opiniones en cuanto a mi forma de escribir. Grazie de nuevo y

CIAO! :)


End file.
